


Falling in Love

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex surprises Nursey with a song for their six month anniversary.Dex was apparently that asshole on the quad with an acoustic guitar, but he never played too loudly, so he thinks it’s okay. People don’t up and move anyway whenever he starts playing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy as all hell! You know for a fact Dex would be that asshole with an acoustic!
> 
> This fic is on tumblr [here](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com//post/155777152190/dex-surprises-nursey-on-their-six-month)
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Dex was apparently that asshole on the quad with an acoustic guitar, but he never played too loudly, so he thinks it’s okay. People don’t up and move anyway whenever he starts playing.

It had come about because Nursey wanted to hear him play something, and it was too hot to stay in the dorms. It had been before they got together, and Nursey always claims it was one of the moments that made him fall for Dex.

Since then Dex had played for Nursey, on the quad, in the Haus, in their dorms. Whenever Nursey wanted it, he played.

Which had given him his idea for their six month anniversary.

He knew it was out of character for him, and the introvert inside him was cringing whenever he thought about his plan. But it was for Nursey, and he would do anything for Nursey.

It’s coming up to autumn now, the last strains of summer desperately trying to hold on as Dex stands on the quad, acoustic hanging loosely on its strap around his body while he text’s Lardo who should be bringing Nursey by. He was trying his best to keep it a surprise, so Lardo was the only one he trusted with bringing Nursey by the quad, sure in her capabilities to lie smoothly without revealing anything.

He doesnt get a reply back, because he can see their drastically different figures in the distance, so he sets himself up, making sure his fingers aren’t numb and going to fuck up the chords, shoving the sleeves of his jumper up, the maroon one Nursey had bought him, and he waits until they’re close enough that he can see Nursey’s beam.

“Babe! Got you a latte!” they had planned to go out for dinner later that evening, and Nursey wasn’t expecting anything else, so he doesn’t look suspicious at Dex’s guitar.

“Thanks I uh, here.” Dex hadn’t said the words yet, the three words that he felt so deep in his gut that it made him sick sometimes with how intense everything was. Hopefully this would do it for him.

He’s shaking a little as he starts to play, chords still strong with his shaking fingers.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in” His breathing isn’t the best, and like his fingers his voice is shaking. He can’t look at Nursey, too focused on the chords and keeping his voice heard.

“But I, can’t help, falling in love, with, you.” He chances a look up, a quick glance before he hurridely casts his eyes down again.

“Shall I stay? Would it be, a, sin? If I can’t help, falling in love, with, you.”

He starts forward then, a weak step in Nursey’s direction as he plays. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be.”

Smiling at this point is something he can’t help. He means every word he sings, even if his voice is still a little shaky and he can’t seem to catch his breath.

There’s no point looking up again, because if he does he know’s he’ll lose what momentum he has, or he’ll cry.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help, falling in love, with, you.”

And okay, he’s crying anyway. Nursey’s silence is nothing but good, he knows, and he can see that Nursey’s shoes ave slowly started coming towards him.

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be.”

Nursey’s hand is on his chin, tilting it up and Dex finally looks at his boyfriend. Nursye’s smiling softly, eyes shining and full of tears.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too.” Dex stops playing, coming up to hold onto the hand on his face.

“For I can’t help, falling in love with you.” His voice cracks on the last word, still crying a little. Nursey’s still not looked away, thumb rubbing gently at Dex’s cheekbone as Dex holds on.

“Happy six months babe.”

It’s then that Nursey starts crying, proper sobs and he throws himself awkwardly the last few inches at dex, getting caught in the guitar until Dex untangles them, laying the guitar down gently so he can hold Nursey properly. Kissing Nursey’s head and neck, shoulder, anywhere he can reach as Nursey shakes against his shoulder.

It’s then that he hears clapping and rubs at his eyes quickly, letting Nursey break away, but not far enough that he’s out of the circle of Dex’s arms.

There’s a small crowd that are cheering and whooping, smiling at them and Dex catches Lardo putting her phone away. She only smirks at him before turning around and heading off.

“Be safe boys!”

“LARDO!” Dex is blushing harder now and Nursey;s starts laughing into his shoulder, sniffing.

“Happy six months Dex, I love you too.” Dex looks at Nursey, grinning himself before kissing him soundly, getting a few wolf whistles, but not caring before he lets go to put his guitar back in it’s case and take Nursey back to his dorm. Hand in hand.


End file.
